Alles fuer einen guten Zweck
by PeillessAngel
Summary: Alles für einen guten Zweck! Geld soll gesammelt werden, um die Opfer Voldemorts zu unterstützen. Und womit kann man mehr Geld machen, als mit Quiddtisch! Ganz nach dem Motto: „Sex sells bittet eine internationale Spendenorganisation die Nationalmannschaf


Alles für einen guten zweck! by ANGEL UND PEILLESS

Part: 1/1

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören natürlich der lieben JK Rowling, alle weiteren erwähnten Personen auch. Wir verdienen hiermit kein Geld!

Rating: 18-slash

Warning: Sex

Betas: Bisher nur Angel

Note:

Alles für einen guten Zweck! Geld soll gesammelt werden, um die Opfer Voldemorts zu unterstützen. Und womit kann man mehr Geld machen, als mit Quiddtisch?! Ganz nach dem Motto: „Sex sells bittet die Nationalmannschaften zum Photoshooting für einen Kalender – einen Aktkalender!" Wenn das mal kein Geld einbringt! Gerade wenn Starphotograph Colin Creevy für diese Aufgabe verantwortlich ist!

Wir freuen uns über alle Reviews

(------------------)

Colin Creevy

Gerade hatte die Jägerin Ivanova das Studio verlassen, nachdem sie mir einige Arbeit bereitet hatte und mich fast zur Verzweiflung gebracht hätte. Jemanden, der so unfotogen war, hatte ich noch nie getroffen.

Dabei hatte ich schon vor Hogwarts fotografieren als größtes Hobby gehabt und konnte mich mit Recht als einen der besten Fotografen von England bezeichnen.

Was aber wohl auch an meiner Kamera lag. Ich hatte sie seit Ewigkeiten und manchmal das Gefühl, dass sie ein Eigenleben hatte. Denn sie schoss immer im exakt richtigen Moment das Foto, wie als wüsste sie genau, wann das perfekte Bild vor der Kamera stünde. Mit dieser Kamera hatte ich noch nie schlechte Bilder geknipst.

Deswegen hatte mein lieber Kollege Ivanova wohl auch zu mir geschickt, denn eigentlich war sie auf seiner Liste gewesen. Auf meiner stand als letzter für diesen Tag und auch für diese Woche, da es Freitagabend war, Viktor Krum, der Sucher der bulgarischen Mannschaft. Und auch der letzte aus dieser Mannschaft.

Da wir alphabetisch vorgingen lagen noch einige Mannschaften vor uns. Ich wollte bloß mal wissen, wer diese Idee hatte, Charity-Kalender von allen Nationalmannschaften zu machen. Aktkalender der Spieler, sowie normale und Teamkalender, und der Erlös daraus sollte den Kriegsopfern aus dem viel zu langen Krieg gegen Voldemort gestiftet werden.

Und das waren unheimlich viele. Ich hatte wirklich Glück, dass ich nicht, wie so viele andere, einfach alles verloren hatte.

Es hatte ganze sechs Jahre gedauert, bis der Dunkle Lord nach seinem erneuten Auftauchen wieder vernichtet wurde, und wie alle hofften diesmal ganz. Denn dieses Mal hatte der Junge-der-lebt nicht überlebt. Aber vielleicht musste das der Preis für den Tod des Tyrannen sein.

Ich seufzte und verscheuchte die trüben Gedanken. Damals hatte ich viel zu lange gebraucht, um den Schock zu überwinden, dass Harry Potter tot war, denn ich hatte ihn immer sehr bewundert.

Der Krieg war nun schon seit gut einem Jahr vorbei und so langsam erholten sich alle wieder.

Schnell packte ich einen neuen Film in die Kamera und ließ Krum hereinrufen. Hoffentlich würde es bei ihm nicht so lange dauern ein paar ordentliche Fotos zu schießen...

Viktor Krum

Mein Trainer schubste mich in das Studio, das Ivanova gerade mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck verlassen hatte. Nicht, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck nicht immer mürrisch wäre. Sie war mehr dafür geeignet Hütern die Quaffel um die Ohren zu hauen, als irgendwelche Pressetermine wahrzunehmen. Auch wenn dies genau genommen nicht wirklich ein Pressetermin war.

Mir war auch nicht wohl bei der Sache. Ich war Quidditchspieler um zu Spielen, nicht um mich für irgendetwas ablichten zu lassen. Allerdings diente dies hier wenigstens einem guten Zweck. Bereits in voller Quidditchmontur und mit dem Mannschaftsbesen Thunderbird XX2 betrat ich das große lichtgeflutete Loft.

Zusätzlich sah ich mehre Lichtfeenlinge, gefangen in klaren Glaskugeln, die im Raum schwebten und den Raum bis in alle Ecken ausleuchteten.

An einem Ende war eine große Leinwand aufgestellt, auf der magisch Wolken und Wind projiziert wurden. Davor stand ein großes Kamerastativ und wieder davor ein junger Mann. Helles unauffälliges Haar, blaue Augen und etwas weichere Gesichtszüge.(kein Vergleich - und für einen Mann relativ weiche Gesichtszüge) Irgendwie gleichzeitig neugierig und zurückhaltend. Ein wenig kleiner als ich, obwohl auch ich gewiss alles andere als ein Riese war.

"Waß sol ich tun?", erkundigte ich mich und wollte das ganze schnell hinter mich bringen.

Colin Creevy

Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen bei dieser Frage und deutete auf die Leinwand.

"Einmal bitte davor stellen", wies ich ihn an, damit ich mit der Pose weiter machen konnte, sobald er an der richtigen Stelle stand.

Diese Bulgaren hatten irgendwie alle einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, selbst die Frau, die bei mir gewesen war. Aber ich dachte mir, dass das wohl immer so war und nicht unbedingt am Shooting lag. Wenn meine Nase so brutal gebrochen aussähe, würde ich wohl auch nicht grinsend herumlaufen. Aber wie sagte man so schön? - An der Nase eines Mannes erkennt man seinen Johannes...

Nun musste ich mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, immerhin war ich ein Profi! Ich wies ihn in einige Posen, schoss mehrere Fotos aus verschiedenen Perspektiven, bis auch dieser Film voll war.

"Und jetzt bitte entkleiden", sagte ich ihm, während ich mich umwandte und einen weiteren Film vom Tisch nahm. Den aus der Kamera packte ich in ein Döschen und beschriftete es, damit man später bei der Entwicklung genau wusste, was man hatte.

Viktor Krum

Ich guckte wie immer auf den Bildern, drehte mich aber gefügig nach links und rechts. Ich kam mir etwas dumm dabei vor und meine Laune besserte sich nicht als er grinste. Lachte er über mich?!

Immerhin war er wesentlich besser als diese entsetzliche englische Journalistin, die die Shootings für das Trimagische Turnier gemacht hatte, sie hatte ununterbrochen geredet und an einem herum gezupft.

Mir war vorher gesagt worden, dass es auch solche Photos geben würde, ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wer gerade meine Mannschaft nackt sehen wollte, aber ich tat was mein Trainer sagte. Ich ließ die schweren Schoner zu Boden fallen und schälte mich aus der engen Oberkörperbekleidung. Für einen Sucher hatte ich ein eher breites Kreuz und war bis auf meine zu kurz geratene Körpergröße recht maskulin gebaut. Auch wenn ich darauf achten musste, Gewicht zu halten, um nicht an Geschwindigkeit in der Luft zu verlieren.

Colin Creevy

Der Film war schnell eingelegt und ich wandte mich um. Seine Schoner hatte er schon abgestreift und gerade war er mit seiner Hose zu Gange. Eilig wandte ich mich wieder dem Set zu, beschwor eine dunkelrote, antike Samtcouch und änderte das Bild auf der Leinwand ein paar Mal, bis ich eine meiner Meinung nach passende Zusammenstellung hatte. Ich würde sowieso erst schauen müssen, wie er sich in der Zusammenstellung machte, bevor ich mich genau festlegen konnte.

Erneut wandte ich mich zu ihm um und inzwischen war er völlig nackt. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mein Blick kurzzeitig zu seiner Männlichkeit wanderte, aber eilig sah ich ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Zumindest bei ihm traf diese Weisheit völlig zu! Da konnte man ja glatt neidisch werden!

"Leg dich bitte hin", forderte ich ihn auf zur Couch zu gehen und schluckte leicht. Ich sollte mich zusammen nehmen. Dieser Anblick war um einiges aufregender als die Ivanova und das nicht nur, weil sie eine Frau war und somit für mich ziemlich uninteressant.

Aber welcher schwule junge Mann hatte nicht schon einmal von sich und Krum fantasiert? Immerhin war er ziemlich berühmt und auch begehrt.

Viktor Krum

Die Couch sah nicht billig aus, eher antik. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl sich da drauf setzen zu sollen. Ich saß nicht mal nackt auf meiner eigenen Couch, daher setze ich mich auch ganz auf dem äußeren Rand. Die Beine wollte ich nun wirklich nicht zusammenklemmen, aber ich beugte mich schützend über meinem empfindlichsten Teil etwas vor. Mit den Armen auf meine Beine gestützt. Hoffentlich ging das schnell.

Colin Creevy

Völlig verkrampft saß er da und versuchte irgendwie unauffällig seine Nacktheit zu verbergen.

So wurde das auf jeden Fall nichts.

"Leg dich hin, mit dem Kopf auf die Lehne und zieh die Beine auf die Couch", gab ich ihm weitere Anweisungen und ließ die Kamera erst mal wieder sinken, um auch das Licht etwas zu dämmen.

Außer mir war niemand im Raum, aber ich schätzte, ich als Fremder störte ihn auch schon ziemlich.

"Wenn dir kalt ist sag Bescheid, dann mache ich es etwas wärmer."

Denn immerhin war er ja völlig nackt.

Viktor Krum

Mir war gar nicht wohl bei der Sache. Mein Gesichtsausdruck wurde unweigerlich noch grimmiger. "Bitte, ja", antwortete ich auf das Angebot, weniger weil mir kalt war, sondern eher um Zeit zu gewinnen. Ich rutschte auf der Couch zurück, und hob etwas zögerlich die Beine vom Boden ab, um sie auf das Polster zu schwingen. Liegen war so nicht wirklich bequem. Ich war verspannt und wollte mich nicht in das Polster sinken lassen. Ich stütze mich auf dem Ellenbogen auf und blieb auf dem Rücken liegen. Auf die Seite zur Kamera drehen wollte ich mich nackt nicht wirklich.

Colin Creevy

Ich sprach einen Zauber, der es im Raum wärmer werden ließ, wobei auch mir erheblich wärmer wurde.

Er sah immer noch furchtbar verkrampft aus und starrte an die Decke, sodass ich die Distanz überwand und zu ihm trat. Noch wagte ich nicht ihn zu berühren, um ihn in eine richtige Position zu legen.

"Würdest du dich wohler fühlen, wenn ich mich auch ausziehe?", bot ich ihm an, manchen Leuten half das ja ungemein und bisher hatte ich es auch schon ein paar Mal gemacht. Und bei dem, was noch vor mir lag, würde ich es wohl noch öfter tun.

Viktor Krum

Was sagte er da? Intensiv sah ich ihn an. Meinte er das ernst? Oder war nur mein Englisch schlechter als ich dachte?

"Du willßt dich außzieh'n?", hakte ich nach und bohrte meinen Blick in seine blauen Augen.

Colin Creevy

Er fragte nach, ob ich mich ausziehen wollte und bei seiner tiefen Stimme klang das irgendwo so... böse. Etwas unsicher managte ich ein Lächeln.

"Ähm... ja. Schon. Wenn es dir helfen würde. Ich... hab das auch schon gemacht..."

Meine Stimme wurde gegen Ende doch etwas leiser, sein bohrender Blick verunsicherte mich. Fand er das nun pervers? Ich wollte ihm doch nur helfen und nebenbei schöne Fotos schießen.

Viktor Krum

Sein Lächeln war unsicher, beinahe ausweichend. War er nun verlegen? Nun wusste ich noch weniger was er eigentlich wollte. War das hier noch Teil des Shootings? Nun ja... schlecht sah er ja nun wirklich nicht aus.

"Du chast dich schon einmal außgezogen?", verstand ich nicht ganz was er wollte. "Du hilffst mirr - nackt?"

Verstand ich das Angebot nun richtig?

Ich ließ meine Augen über seinen Körper fahren. Er sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus, aber ich hätte ihn wirklich nicht für den Typ für so etwas gehalten.

Colin Creevy

"Ähm...", nun wurde ich wohl doch leicht rot. "Wenn du das möchtest. Vielleicht bist du dann entspannter."

Seine Musterung war mir irgendwie unangenehm. Überlegte er sich gerade, ob er mich überhaupt nackt sehen wollte? Ich hatte eigentlich immer schon ein gutes Körpergefühl gehabt und mich nicht für Nacktheit geschämt. Ich fand sie eher ein wenig befreiend.

Viktor Krum

Er wurde rot. Also eindeutig verlegen, das schien ja wirklich ein solches Angebot gewesen zu sein. Ich fragte mich wie er darauf kam, dass ich Interesse hatte? Soweit ich wusste, war es niemandem bekannt, dass ich auch auf Männer stand. (Wie kommt man sonst durch sieben Jahre Jungeninternat?) Intuition? Er wollte mir also Entspannung verschaffen. Ich zögerte. Nicht, weil ich ihn nicht wollen würde, sondern alleine weil ich bisher noch nie auf ein solches Angebot eingegangen war. Allerdings: Ich war nun schon eine ganze Weile alleine und noch viel länger mit der Mannschaft unterwegs. Ich musste mir mit Ljewin ein Zimmer teilen, der eindeutig die Attraktivität einer Kartoffelsuppe verkörperte, ganz anders als dieser frische junge Mann hier vor mir. Aber: War er nur Photograph oder auch Journalist? Kurz sah ich mich im Raum um. Die Kameras schienen alle abgeschaltet, von außen konnte man nicht hineinsehen und die Tür war verriegelt.

Ich beschloss ihn erst Mal machen zu lassen und zu sehen wie weit er ging.

"In Orrdnung."

Colin Creevy

"Okay."

Ich lächelte ihn an und drehte mich herum, um zu meinem Tisch zu gehen und die Kamera dort zuerst einmal abzulegen, bevor ich mir den dünnen Pulli über den Kopf zog und dann meinen Gürtel öffnete.

Schnell waren die Turnschuhe abgestreift und ich zog mir Hose und Unterhose aus, um alles ordentlich über den Stuhl zu legen und dann wieder in meine Schuhe zu schlüpfen.

Auch wenn ich nicht so viel zu zeigen hatte wie Krum und seine Muskeln auch nur beneiden konnte, war ich gut gebaut. Und im Gegensatz zu ihm war meine Brust völlig haarlos. Seine zwar momentan auch, aber ich nahm an, dass er dem magisch nachgeholfen hatte, denn sein Schamhaar war zwar auch gekürzt, aber deutlich als dichtes dunkles Haar zu identifizieren.

Viktor Krum

Ich verfolgte ihn natürlich mit Blicken und war gespannt was er tun würde. Tatsächlich begann er ebenfalls sich zu entkleiden. Seine Haut war ein bisschen rosig, sein Hintern war voll und rund und sanft lockte sich blondes Haar über seinem Schoß. Er war schlank, hatte einen flachen Bauch, aber alle Proportionen stimmten optimal. Hätte man gar nicht geahnt, dass so etwas Leckeres unter all diesen Klamotten steckte. Was mir nicht ganz in den Kopf wollte war, wieso er seine Schuhe wieder anzog. Die waren komisch, die Engländer...

Ich hatte mich nun wieder aufrecht hingesetzt. Wieder mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden, weil ich ihn aufmerksam mit Blicken verfolgte.

Colin Creevy

So aufmerksam wie er mich betrachtete, wollte mir fast wieder unwohl werden, aber ich lächelte tapfer weiter und nahm meine Kamera wieder zur Hand, die immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich hatte.

Außerdem hatte er sich wieder hingesetzt, was für das Shooting nun nicht gerade voranbringend war.

"Okay, dann leg dich bitte wieder hin, ein wenig auf die Seite und denk am besten an irgendwas schönes. Vielleicht... deine Freundin oder ein Mädchen, das du magst."

Ich wusste nicht, ob er eine Freundin hatte.

Viktor Krum

Nun bekam ich wirkliche Zweifel an meiner Sprache. Und dabei hatte sich mein Englisch über die Jahre eigentlich verbessert und in früheren Quidditch-Saisons hatte ich keine Probleme gehabt. Hinlegen machte ja noch Sinn, aber jetzt sollte ich an Mädchen denken? Dachte er vielleicht ich sei hetero, würde aber trotzdem - und dabei an eine Frau denken?

"Ich brrauche nicht an Mädchen zu denken." (glaube nicht, dass er kein ä aussprechen kann)

Ich legte mich also wieder hin und drehte mich auch zur Seite, wie er gesagt hatte, allerdings legte ich eine Hand über meinen Schritt. Dass er die Kamera immer noch auf mich gerichtet hielt, war nicht all zu anregend.

Colin Creevy

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu lesen als er mir in seinem akzentuierten Englisch mitteilte, dass er nicht an ein Mädchen denken bräuchte.

Einen Moment sah ich ihn irritiert an. Bedeutete das nun...? Er stand auf Männer? Was für ein Zufall! Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Aber ich fasste mich schnell wieder und lächelte.

"Das ist auch gut."

Er sah mich irgendwie verwirrt an und hatte nun sogar eine Hand an seinen Schritt gelegt, als ob er diesen verstecken wollte. Also so würde das nichts werden mit den Fotos. Obwohl er nun zumindest schon mal besser da lag als zuvor.

Ich überlegte und wies ihn zuerst an sein oberes Bein etwas anders zu legen und dann den Arm locker auf seine Seite zu legen, der bisher seinen Schritt bedeckt hatte.

Viktor Krum

Was machte er da wieder hinter der Kamera? Und: Sicherlich war das gut, dass ich auf Männer stand, wenn ich mit einem etwas anfing! Glaubte er wirklich sonst wäre ich darauf eingegangen?

Ich winkelte das Bein an, allerdings machte mich die Kamera immer noch nervös, so lag ich wirklich furchtbar exponiert, was mir vermutlich nichts ausgemacht hätte, wenn nur er ohne seine Kamera da gewesen wäre. Die Engländer waren wirklich komisch.

Colin Creevy

Er lag noch immer da wie auf heißen Kohlen, also legte ich die Kamera kurz wieder ab und ging hinüber. Dann musste ich ihn also am besten selber so hinschieben, wie er liegen musste. Vielleicht konnte ich ja noch etwas tun, um seine Verspannungen zu lösen.

"Du bist ziemlich verspannt. Ist es dir sehr unangenehm?", fragte ich nach, während ich sanft sein Bein in eine etwas andere Position schob.

Viktor Krum

Nun kam er doch zu mir herüber. Er legte eine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel und drückte meine Beine weiter auseinander und fragte mich ob es mir unangenehm sei. Dass er mich anfasste? Oder dass er an meinen Schritt wollte? "Nein." Wieso hätte ich sonst zustimmen sollen? Allerdings schien er nicht wirklich viel Ahnung davon zu haben, was er da tat, denn seine Berührungen waren alles andere als zielstrebig. Oder er hatte Ziele, die ich nicht verstand. Er drückte meine Beine auseinander, schob meine Hand von meinem Schritt weg, aber dass ich mich auf den Ellenbogen zu ihm vorgebeugt hatte, irritierte ihn wohl. Wollte er eiskalt nur bedienen?

Ich griff nach seiner Schulter und zog ihn etwas zu mir runter. Seine Haut war angenehm warm unter meinen Fingern.

Colin Creevy

Es war ihm also nicht unangenehm, das war schon mal etwas. Ich schob sein Bein zurecht und war irritiert, als er auf einmal eine Hand an meine Schulter legte und mich zu sich runter zog, fast als wollte er mich küssen.

Seine Finger waren leicht rau, das kam wohl vom Quidditchspielen, aber die Haut war angenehm warm. Und aus solch einer Nähe waren seine Augen einfach unglaublich!

Ich merkte erst einige Sekunden später, dass ich ihn wohl anstarrte, aber er sah einfach gut aus! So ein markantes, gut aussehendes Gesicht gab es auch nicht oft...

Viktor Krum

Er ließ sich ohne Widerstand zu mir ziehen, allerdings schaute er mich an, wie ein Hundewelpe mit seinen großen, blauen Augen und den in Verwirrung leicht geöffneten, vollen Lippen. Er wehrte sich jedoch auch nicht und seine Atempause nahm ich als Zeichen, dass er wartete.

Ich nahm mir also vor ihn nicht noch länger warten zu lassen und hob den Kopf noch etwas mehr, um meine Lippen auf seine weichen (Theoretisch müsste man doch jetzt Weichen schreiben, also groß, weil das nun zum Hauptwort wird, weil das ursprüngliche Hauptwort fehlt, oder? Aber wenn man Weichen schreibt denke ich da an die Weichen beim Zugverkehr. Vielleicht kann man das Wort ganz weglassen?) zu pressen, die sanft unter meinen nachgaben.

Colin Creevy

Er beugte sich weiter zu mir, bis seine Lippen meine berührten und er mich tatsächlich küsste! Nein, das war kein Versehen. Er küsste mich wirklich gerade!

Ich war völlig überrascht davon, was wurde das denn jetzt? Zu sagen, dass ich mir das nicht schon so manches Mal vorgestellt hätte, wäre auch gelogen. Ich phantasierte gerne mal über Leute, die für mich unerreichbar waren. War ja auch nichts Schlimmes dran.

Ich hätte zu gerne gewusst, wieso er das hier gerade machte, aber ich wollte den Kuss nicht lösen, um danach zu fragen. Selbst wenn das jetzt nur ein übler Scherz sein sollte. Dafür war es viel zu schön...

Viktor Krum

Immer noch blieb er sehr passiv - das war wohl seine Art, denn zurück zog er sich auch nicht. Mir machte dies allerdings nichts aus - ich hätte eher mit dem Gegenteil Probleme gehabt. Ich schob meine Finger in sein kurzes, seidig weiches Haar und hielt seinen Kopf bei mir und nutze dies, um seine Lippen mit meinen zu öffnen und meine Zunge in seinen Mund zu schieben.

Colin Creevy

Seine Hand, die bisher an seiner Taille gelegen hatte, wanderte nun in mein Haar und ich spürte, wie seine Zunge sich zwischen meine Lippen und in meinen Mund schob, wo ich sie mit meiner eigenen willkommen hieß und ein heftiges Zungenspiel begann.

Nachdem ich meine Überraschung nun ganz überwunden hatte, wagte ich es auch erst den Kuss richtig zu erwidern. Dennoch kam mir das ganze so irreal vor. Aber wenn das hier ein Traum war, dann wollte ich bitte noch nicht wieder aufwachen!

Viktor Krum

Endlich entspannte er sich in meinen Händen und begann seinen Teil beizutragen. Er war ein geschickter Küsser. Genau wie sein ganzes Auftreten war der Kuss neugierig, aber dennoch zurückhaltend. Ich neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, um besseren Zugang zu diesem süßen Mund und dieser agilen Zunge zu haben, während meine andere Hand seine Seite griff und ihn auf die Couch zog, damit er nicht so komisch gebeugt stehen musste.

Colin Creevy

Seine Hand verließ meine Schulter und packte stattdessen meine Seite und ehe ich mich versah, saß ich halb auf seiner Hüfte, nachdem ich schnell wieder aus meinen Schuhen geschlüpft war. Sein ganzer Körper war unglaublich warm und ich vertiefte den Kuss von mir aus noch ein wenig und wagte es nun auch mit den Fingern seinen Körper zu berühren. Nur leicht strichen meine Finger über seine Brust. Dufte ich wirklich?

Viktor Krum

Ich stöhnte sanft in den Kuss als Aufforderung weiterzumachen. Seine Finger schienen erkunden zu wollen, aber sich nicht so ganz zu trauen. Der Kuss wurde etwas verlangender und ebenso die Bewegungen meiner Hände, denn ich streichelte an seiner Seite hinunter, über seinen vollen runden Po, zu seinen straffen, schlanken Schenkeln, die ich sanft massierte. Sein Körper fühlte sich gut an. Genau die richtigen Proportionen und genau das richtige Größenverhältnis: Wie für mich gemacht.

Colin Creevy

Seine Hände glitten über meinen Po und meine Schenkel und drückten sie leicht in massierenden Bewegungen, was mir ein leises Stöhnen entlockte und mich außerdem in meinem eigenen Tun bestärkte.

Meine Finger glitten nun fester über seine Brust, zwickten kurz die Brustwarzen und fuhren gleich darauf streichelnd über die schon harten Nippel.

Dann löste ich auch den Kuss, aber nur um sanfte Küsse über seinen Wangenknochen zu platzieren und schließlich sein Ohrläppchen in den Mund zu nehmen.

Viktor Krum

Ich keuchte als der junge Mann in meinem Schoß sich offensichtlich auf einmal einen Ruck gab und begann mich ebenfalls zu liebkosen.

Die Berührungen meiner Brustwarzen fuhren direkt in meinen Schritt und ließen mich sanft aufstöhnen. Er war sogar so verspielt an meinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, was ich damit belohnte, dass ich meine Hand zu seinem Glied fahren ließ.

Meine andere nun freie Hand ließ ich sanft durch seine Haare fahren und behielt ihn so auch nah bei mir.

Colin Creevy

Erneut war seine Hand in meinen Haaren und hielt meinen Kopf so nahe bei sich. Aber den hätte ich da momentan auch noch nicht weggezogen.

Seine andere Hand wanderte währenddessen zwischen meine Beine und strich über meine Männlichkeit, die langsam aber sicher immer härter wurde und mich dadurch zum Stöhnen brachte. Doch seine Hand wanderte ziemlich schnell weiter und begann ein wenig mit meinen Hoden zu spielen, was sich aber nicht minder gut anfühlte.

Meine Zunge ließ sein Ohrläppchen nun in Frieden und hinterließ stattdessen eine feucht glitzernde Spur auf der Linie seines Kiefers, bevor ich seine Lippen erneut für einen Kuss zu mir zog.

Viktor Krum

Dieser Kuss war wesentlich verlangender als der erste und ich erwiderte ihn mit Hunger. Ich kämpfte um Vorherrschaft in dem Kuss und plünderte seinen Mund. Ich drang auf diesem Wege in ihn ein und stellte Besitzansprüche. Meine Zunge streichelte seinen Gaumen, fuhr seine Zahnreihe entlang und massierte seine Zunge, während meine Lippen immer wieder über seine glitten. Meine Hände griffen nach seinem schlanken Körper und hoben ihn vorerst richtig auf mich, ich spürte sein Gewicht und drückte ihn etwas runter, damit er über meinem Schoß saß.

Colin Creevy

Er griff mich erneut und ich fand mich nun richtig auf seinem Schoß wieder, spürte seine schon halbharte Erregung gegen meinen Innenschenkel.

So groß... Und bei dem Gedanken, dass ich das bald in mir spüren würde, jagte eine Gänsehaut über meinen Rücken und ein erneutes Stöhnen entkam mir gegen seine Lippen.

Der Kuss hatte auch an Intensität gewonnen und ich ließ ihn nur allzu gerne den Zungenkampf gewinnen, den wir gerade ausgefochten hatten, während ich nun auch mit einer Hand sein Gesicht liebkose.

Viktor Krum

Ich erwiderte sein Stöhnen mit meinem und gierig fuhren meine Hände über seinen Körper. Sie ertasteten schmale Hüften, straffe Schenkel, einen flachen Bauch und einen runden, festen Po.

Er schien dem Kuss nachzugeben und alles, was ich ihm gab, willig entgegen zu nehmen. Ob das hier sogar mehr wurde, als ein bisschen Entspannen? Würde er mich mit ihm schlafen lassen? Ganz? Zumindest machte der kleine Blonde keine Anstalten mir anders zu 'helfen' mich zu 'entspannen'. Um mir Klarheit zu verschaffen (und einfach nur um der Handlung selbst willen), schob ich meine Hände über seine vollen Pobacken und massierte ihn dort, ehe ich immer mal wieder einen Finger zwischen seine Backen gleiten ließ und ihn dort streichelte.

Colin Creevy

Ich wusste immer noch nicht wirklich, wieso er das hier angefangen hatte, aber es fühlte sich viel zu gut an, um einfach wieder damit aufzuhören.

Außerdem war das hier Viktor Krum! Starsucher der Bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft! Wer würde da schon nein sagen?!

Wie weit wollte er das hier gehen lassen?

Die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als er seine Finger meinen Po fassen ließ und schließlich auch zwischen den Spalt glitt. Ich stöhnte erneut leise. Dazu würde ich sicherlich auch nicht nein sagen und wie zur Beantwortung der unausgesprochenen Frage vertiefte ich den Kuss noch etwas.

Viktor Krum

Mehr als zufrieden grinste ich in den Kuss. Das war ein 'ja' und scheinbar schien er sogar drauf zu stehen. Hungrig beschlagnahmte ich seine Lippen mit meinen, während meine Finger nach meinem Zauberstab tasteten (nicht DEM Zauberstab). Ich bekam ihn schließlich zu fassen und musste atemlos den Kuss lösen. Mein Herz pochte heftig in meinem Brustkorb und mein Atem ging schnell, ganz zu schweigen von dem Pulsieren, dass ich noch ganz wo anders spürte. Ich sammelte meinen Atem, um den Zauberspruch richtig zu betonen und spürte die geelige Flüssigkeit auf meinen Fingern. Den Zauberstab ließ ich achtlos wieder auf die Couch fallen und nutze die freie Hand, um ihn wieder leicht zu mir runterzudrücken und vorzubeugen. Dennoch küsste ich ihn nicht erneut. Ich wollte in sein Gesicht sehen, als ich den ersten Finger in ihn schob.

Colin Creevy

Er löste den Kuss und seine Finger tasteten neben der Couch, bevor er fast triumphierend seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Da ich wusste, was er damit vorhatte entlockte mir das fast ein leises Stöhnen, aber ich beherrschte mich.

Schnell waren seine Finger mit Gel umhüllt und erneut wanderten sie zu meinem Po, wo auch bald schon der erste Finger in mich eindrang.

Ich schloss die Augen und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Vielleicht war noch jemand im Gebäude, der uns hören würde. Das musste ja nun nicht sein...

Viktor Krum

Der blonde Photograph zeigte auf seinem jugendlichen Gesicht eine Mischung aus Genuss und Konzentration. Dasselbe spürte ich in ihm, denn nach einem ersten Verspannen, lösten sich die Muskeln und ließen meinen Finger leicht in ihn eindringen.

Offensichtlich hatte er dies schon ein mal gemacht und schien es auch zu genießen, so schnell wie er wusste, wie man sich entspannen musste. Allerdings war das letzte Mal wohl doch schon eine Weile her, denn er war ziemlich eng.

Ich bewegte meinen Finger langsam hinein und hinaus, massierte das Gel ein, bis das Eindringen mit wenig Reibung leicht wurde (also entweder das Eindringen leichter wurde oder die Reibung weniger wurde – sonst finde ich persönlich den Satz seltsam) und zog dann den Finger bis zur Spitze zurück, um einen zweiten sanft in den Muskelring hineinzudrücken.

Er biss sich die ganze Zeit auf seine volle, weiche Unterlippe, die bereits rot geküsst und leicht geschwollen war. Seine Wangen hatten Farbe bekommen und seine Lider flatterten, obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hielt.

Colin Creevy

Mein letztes Mal war schon fast zu lange her, ich hatte wegen des Jobs einfach keine Zeit gehabt, was mir nun erst richtig vor Augen geführt wurde.

Viel zu lange hatte ich dieses unglaubliche Gefühl nicht mehr gespürt!

Krum schien ja auch genau zu wissen wie man vorgehen musste. Er bewegte den Finger langsam und sanft, bis ich mich ganz daran gewöhnt hatte und fügte dann erst vorsichtig einen weiteren hinzu.

Meine Finger krallten sich in das Polster der Couch, so gut! Am liebsten hätte ich laut aufgestöhnt, aber ich wagte mich nicht und hielt die Augen weiter geschlossen, um mich besser darauf konzentrieren zu können, besonders als er schließlich auch langsam einen dritten Finger hinzufügte.

Viktor Krum

Ich hob mein Kinn leicht und biss ihm sanft ins Ohrläppchen, während sich drei Finger in ihm bewegen. "Ich würrde dich gerrn chörren", raunte ich mit vor Erregung tiefer Stimme in sein Ohr. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er normalerweise lauter im Bett war, so frei wie er mit sich und seinem Körper umging.

Schließlich, mit einem letzten Streifen des empfindlichen Nervenknotens in ihm, zog ich meine Finger aus ihm zurück und ließ sie ein letztes Mal seine Öffnung umkreisen.

Mit der gelfreien Hand nahm ich den Zauberstab und murmelte: "Silencio". Ich grinste ihn an und presste meine Lippen auf seine um einen weiteren hungrigen Kuss zu fordern. Ich vertiefte den Kuss und intensivierte ihn schnell, ich wollte alles mitnehmen, denn vielleicht war es der letzte.

Noch ehe er sich ganz von dem heftigen Kuss erholen konnte, schob ich ihn von mir runter, neben mich auf die Couch und war bald hinter ihm.

Mhmmmm, sein Hintern war wirklich fantastisch. Ich griff nach einer vollen Backe und drückte sanft zu, ehe ich mein Becken gegen die runde Kurve seines Pos drückte.

Colin Creevy

Er raunte mir ins Ohr, dass er mich gerne hören würde und seine Stimme klang einfach unglaublich. Ich würde mir gerne Gehör verschaffen! Aber ich wagte es nicht, solange ein Geräusch aus diesem Raum dringen würde. Wer wusste schon, ob die anderen nicht auch noch bei der Arbeit waren?

Er schien jedoch auch daran zu denken, denn nachdem er seine Finger aus mir zurückgezogen hatte griff er erneut nach seinem Zauberstab und legte einen Silencio-Charm über den Raum. Endlich!

Befreit beendete ich die Quälerei meiner Lippe und gab gleich ein leises Stöhnen von mir, als er mich auch schon erneut packte und umdrehte.

Auf einmal saß er hinter mir und schon spürte ich wie sich sein Becken gegen meinen Hintern drückte und sich seine Erregung in mich schob. Diesmal biss ich mir nicht auf die Lippe sondern stöhnte frei heraus, während ich dieses Mal ein Kissen quälte, indem ich meine Nägel hineinbohrte.

"Viktor..."

Viktor Krum

Der enge Muskelring öffnete sich für mich und langsam drücke ich meine pralle, pulsierende Erregung in die enge, zuckende Passage.

Immer tiefer drang ich in ihn ein, bis ich seine vollen, runden Backen gegen mein Becken spürte.

Ich stöhnte tief auf, als mich das wundervolle Gefühl durchströmte in ihm zu sein. Sein Körper umschloss mich eng und heiß.

Aber was mich schließlich dazu brachte tief aufzustöhnen, war, dass er meinen Namen rief. Ich schmiegte mich von hinten

an ihn und spürte all die angespannten Rückenmuskeln gegen meine Brust. Ich drückte mich einfach nur tief in ihn, ohne mich zu bewegen, um das Gefühl noch eine Weile auszukosten. Beinahe liebevoll küsste ich seinen Nacken, knabberte sanft und hinterließ schließlich auch ein kleines rotes Mal.

Colin Creevy

Ich hörte auch ihn stöhnen, was mich nur noch mehr anmachte, aber ich versuchte mich noch etwas zurückzuhalten. Ich wollte das ja nun auch nicht frühzeitig beenden.

Seine inzwischen heiße Haut presste sich gegen meinen Hintern und ich spürte sein pulsierendes Glied tief in mir, wo es leicht gegen meine Prostata drückte. Er war so unheimlich gut bestückt...

Ein erneutes leises Keuchen entkam mir, das aber dadurch gedämpft wurde, dass ich die Stirn auf die Handrücken gelehnt hatte und so ziemlich ins Kissen sprach. Aber es war gut, dass er uns beiden etwas Zeit gab, dieses wundervolle Gefühl auszukosten...

Seine sanften Lippen schließlich in meinem Nacken zu spüren ließ mich erschaudern und ich ließ nur allzu gerne zu, dass er dort ein Mal hinterließ - was ich ja aber sowieso nicht hätte verhindern können, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte.

Viktor Krum

Ich spürte seine Gänsehaut gegen meine Brust und lächelte gegen seine Schulter, ehe ich den kleinen roten Fleck betrachtete, den ich dort kreiert hatte.

Neben ihm stützte ich mich in den Polstern halt suchend ab, die andere Hand legte ich um seine Hüfte, um diese leicht anzuheben und gleichzeitig in festem Griff still zu halten, während ich mich langsam aus ihm zurückzog, nur um dann kräftig in ihn zu stoßen. Die enge Öffnung schaffte dabei einiges an Reibung und ein heftiges Keuchen entkam mir.

Colin Creevy

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Hand, die nahe neben meiner ebenfalls das Polster gegriffen hatte und spürte seine andere leicht raue, aber sehr warme Hand an meiner Hüfte, als er sich auch schon fast gänzlich aus mir zurückzog, nur um wieder kräftig in mich zu stoßen.

Die Kraft seines Stoßes drückte mich noch ein wenig mehr nach vorne und ein heiseres Keuchen entkam meiner Kehle.

So gut! Diese Reibung gegen meinen empfindlichen Punkt! Ich drückte ihm meine Hüfte noch mehr entgegen um ihn tiefer zu spüren und presste die Augen fest zusammen.

Das war so unglaublich gut!

Viktor Krum

Er hob seine Hüfte noch ein Stück an und beim nächsten Stoß drang ich noch ein bisschen tiefer ein und hatte das Gefühl, diesen Punkt in ihm genau zu treffen. Es fühlte sich berauschend an in ihn einzudringen. In diesen schönen, willigen Körper, der willkommen heißend zuckte und leicht um mich zitterte und sich verengte. Der enge Griff, in dem mich seine Öffnung gefangen hielt, erzeugte eine unglaubliche Reibung, die meinen Puls und meinen Herzschlag in die Höhe trieb. Mein Blut kochte und es war schwer sich zurück zu halten und nicht einfach schnell und stark in ihn zu stoßen, bis mich die Erlösung überwältigte.

Colin Creevy

Bei dem zweiten Stoß schien es mir als würde er sogar noch tiefer in mich dringen als beim vorigen Mal und mein Stöhnen war auch schon beträchtlich lauter. Fast fürchtete ich, dass das Kissen unter dem Druck meiner Finger riss und aus halbgeschlossenen Augen konnte ich sehen, dass seine Hand die Lehne ebenfalls so fest gegriffen hatte, dass seine Knöchel weiß heraustraten.

Aber das war auch kein Wunder so unglaublich gut, wie sich das ganze anfühlte!

"Härter...", nuschelte ich in das Kissen, er sollte sich schneller bewegen, kräftiger stoßen! Er war so gut!

Viktor Krum

Ein befreiender Laut entkam mir, als ich mich wieder ganz in ihm versenkt hatte.

Ich hörte wie er lauter wurde und meine Erregung zuckte in ihm, über diese eindeutige Zustimmung. Seine Aufforderung hörte ich kaum, so sehr rauschte das Blut in meinen Ohren. Er war der Wahnsinn! Der Sex war fantastisch und bereits jetzt ahnte ich, dass er in einem schier gewaltigen Orgasmus enden würde. Denn immer mehr Lust sammelte sich eng in meinem Schoß und so kam ich seinem Wunsch nur all zu gerne nach und startete einen harten, schnellen Rhythmus. Immer wieder trieb ich mein hartes Glied mit Kraft in ihn, nur um es sofort wieder hinaus zu ziehen und es erneut tief in ihn zu rammen. Immer wieder verengte er sich um mich und griff mich fester, was mich jedes Mal stöhnen ließ.

Das Fotoshooting und alles drum herum war vergessen, alles was zählte war die enge Passage, in die ich immer wieder stieß.

Colin Creevy

Ich hörte ihn hinter mir stöhnen, aber auch meinem Wunsch kam er nur allzu bereitwillig nach.

Seine Hand an meiner Hüfte festigte ihren Griff und auch mein Stöhnen wurde lauter und intensiver, als er nun viel härter und schneller zustieß.

Oh Merlin! Das war noch viel besser! Er war einfach unglaublich! So guten Sex hatte ich lange nicht mehr gehabt.

Inzwischen waren wohl auch meine Fingerknochen weiß hervorgetreten und fest presste ich die Augen aufeinander, um diese unglaubliche Stimulation überhaupt aushalten zu können ohne wahnsinnig zu werden.

Viktor Krum

Ich war nah dran, so nah dran! Ich spürte wie sich ein heftiger Orgasmus in meinem Inneren ankündigte. Immer höher trieb es mich und immer enger spannte sich der Knoten der Lust in meinem Inneren, bereit zu platzen. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt mich zurück, während ich weiter kräftig in ihn stieß, mich nun aber hoch raffte, um eine Hand um seinen Körper zu schlingen und seine harte Erregung zu greifen. Er war heiß und prall und wie geschaffen um meine Hand zu füllen. Mit dem Daumen massierte ich die Spitze, während ich den Schaft im Takt meiner Stöße rieb.

Colin Creevy

Seine Stöße schienen sogar noch immer an Kraft und Geschwindigkeit zuzunehmen und schließlich war es wohl nur noch seine Hand, die mich aufrecht erhielt, sonst hätte er mich wohl endgültig gegen die Couch gedrückt.

Aber nun ließ er seinen Halt an der Lehne los und ich spürte wie sich seine heißen, rauen Finger um meine empfindliche und pochende Erregung schlossen und begannen sie zu massieren. Und das war alles, was ich noch gebraucht hatte. Diese Hand, die mein eigenes Glied im Takt seiner Stöße stimulierte.

Mit einem leicht heiseren "Viktor!", kam ich schließlich unglaublich heftig, glaubte sogar zu spüren, wie sich meine Hoden zusammenzogen um meinen Samen auszustoßen und auch das Reißen von Stoff drang von irgendwo her an mein Ohr...

Viktor Krum

Er verengte sich unerwartet eng, als er kam und presste meine Erregung feste, die ich ein letztes Mal tief in ihn rammte und mich dann explosionsartig in mehreren Schüben entlud.

Ich sah Lichter vor meinen fest zusammengepressten Augen tanzen und der Orgasmus vibrierte durch meinen ganzen Körper. Ich hörte wie er meinen Namen rief und kurz darauf, konnte ich einen befreiten Laut nicht unterdrücken, als mein Höhepunkt mich überwältigte.

Nur langsam kam ich wieder runter von meinem Höhenflug und realisierte erst jetzt, wie heftig mein Herz schlug, wie verschwitzt ich war und wie atemlos ich eigentlich war. Ich sackte zusammen und fing mich noch gerade so mit einer Sperma verklebten Hand neben ihm ab. Heftig atmete ich gegen seinen Rücken und spürte nun auch, da unsere Körper immer noch in nahem Kontakt waren (ich hatte ihn runtergedrückt), dass sein Atem ebenso rasant ging.

Colin Creevy

Sein heißer Atem strich immer wieder über meinen Rücken und ich spürte, wie sich seine Brust rasch hob und senkte, wenn er Atem holte. Mindestens so schnell wie meine eigene, die dabei schon fast unangenehm gegen die Lehne der Couch gedrückt wurde.

Zudem bemerkte ich nun auch den Kissenbezug, der mir zum Opfer gefallen war und aus dem Federn quollen, die zum Teil hoch geschleudert worden waren und nun langsam wieder herab segelten. Ich lächelte leicht. Irgendwie ein schöner Anblick. Man könnte glatt glauben der Starsucher hätte ein paar Federn aus seinen Flügeln verloren...

"Das war... unglaublich...", traute ich nun auch wieder meiner Stimme zu etwas zu sagen.

Viktor Krum

Ich grinste in seine Rücken. Wer hörte das nicht gerne?

"Danke", ließ ich offen ob ich nur das Lob oder auch den Sex im Allgemeinen meinte. Nun war ich wirklich entspannt.

"Du auch", antwortete ich, was sogar wahr war. Ein wenig Schade, dass wir nur einen Termin bei ihm hatten und gleich Morgen wieder weiter nach Frankreich zu einem Spiel mussten. Ich verbiss mir die Frage ob ich ihn vielleicht wieder sah. Vermutlich war er, nach seinem lockeren Verhältnis zum Sex zu urteilen, nicht gerade auf der Suche nach Freundschaft oder gar Partnerschaft.

Ich raffte mich auf und zog mich aus ihm zurück, allerdings nicht ohne noch einmal meine Hand über die volle, runde Pobacke streicheln zu lassen.

Colin Creevy

Dass er das Kompliment zurückgab freute mich ungemein und ließ mich wohl auch etwas erröten und ich bedankte mich ebenfalls mit einem leisen "Danke", wie er es zuvor getan hatte.

Er zog sich nun auch aus mir zurück, was mich leise Seufzen ließ und ich spürte seine letzte Streicheleinheit über meine Pobacke, bevor er sich wohl zurücklehnte. Ich blieb noch ein paar Sekunden so liegen, bevor ich mich dann doch aufrappelte, auf noch immer etwas wackelige Beinen und auch bald etwas Warmes an meinen Innenschenkeln herab laufen spürte.

Ich ignorierte es und ging leicht umständlich zu meinem Zauberstab, um die Couch zu richten.

Es erschien mir noch immer irgendwie unglaublich, was wir gerade getan hatten und am liebsten würde ich es gleich noch einmal tun! Am besten gleich nach seiner Adresse fragen und es noch öfter machen!

Aber ich bezweifelte, dass er daran Interesse haben würde. Zumindest war er jetzt entspannt, sodass ich meine Fotos schießen konnte.

Viktor Krum

Nun machte mir die Kamera tatsächlich nichts mehr aus. Ich lag entspannt auf der Couch. Befriedigt und lag noch auf dem angerissenes Kissen, mit den paar Federn, die sich um die Couch verteilt haben. Dabei verfolgten meine Blicke den blonden Photographen und hefteten sich hungrig an die Spuren, die ich auf ihm hinterlassen hatte.

Mhm, ich könnte ihn verschlingen!

Er war wirklich ein Anblick der sich lohnte, insbesondere jetzt, wo ich wusste was dieser Körper für Qualitäten hatte.

Das Shooting ging nun schnell vorüber und ich zog mich wieder an. Er ebenso. Er brachte mich zur verschlossenen Tür und ich zog ihn noch ein Mal zu mir und küsste ihn auf den Mund. "Villeicht sehen wirr uns wiederr?"

Colin Creevy

Es ging fast von selbst, er lag ruhig, entspannt und unheimlich sexy auf der Couch und ich verschoss den gesamten Film. Das mussten alles Wahnsinnsfotos werden.

Aber schließlich war auch das vorbei und noch immer etwas reumütig verfolgte ich, wie er sich wieder anzog und zog mich dann auch selber wieder an. Zumindest zur Türe wollte ich ihn dann doch noch begleiten, wo er mich überraschender Weise noch einmal zu sich zog und sanft auf die Lippen küsste.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die gerade erst geküssten Lippen.

"Vielleicht."

Das wäre schließlich zu schön!

Viktor Krum

_Der bulgarische Kalender war in wenigen Tagen vergriffen. In ganz Europa. Gerüchten zu Folge, lag dies keinesfalls an einem plötzlichen Zuwachs an Fans der bulgarischen Mannschaft, sondern am Dezember._

_Der Dezember wurde nämlich geziert von einem Bild des Starspielers der Mannschaft. Victor Krum. Und keineswegs grummelig oder verstimmt, wie wir ihn kannten. Nein, viel eher sah er aus, wie als wollte er den Betrachter des Bildes hungrig verschlingen __oder auch, wie einige der anderen Betrachter meinten, wie als hätte er gerade den besten Sex seines Lebens gehabt._

Ich war seit etwa 32 Stunden wieder in England und hatte mich in meinem Hotelzimmer verbarrikadiert. Noch nie war eine Pressekonferenz derart anstrengend gewesen. Bisher hatte sich niemand großartig dafür interessiert, ob ich Werbeverträge annehmen würde, Model werden wollte oder eine Freundin hatte. Es schien, wie als wäre die Hälfte der Reporter nicht von Sportmagazinen, sondern von Klatschzeitschriften gesandt worden. Genervt seufzte ich, als eine Eule an mein Hotelzimmer flog und dagegen pickte.

Jemand wusste, dass ich hier war? Ich war extra geheim hierher appariert. Ich öffnete die Scheibe und die Eule ließ einen Umschlag auf mein Bett fallen. Kein Absender. Ich warf einen Blick auf das Spikoskop auf meinem Bett, aber es reagierte nicht, also öffnete ich den Brief und sah ein Photo darin. Ich zog es hinaus und ließ es sofort fallen. Oh Merlin!

Auf dem Bild drängten und pressten sich Körper aneinander und umschlangen sich. Ich hob es hoch und sah meinen Verdacht bestätigt. Der Photograph und ich! Und das... genau im Moment des Höhepunktes, der sich wiederholte und wiederholte. Ich spürte meine Hosen enger werden bei dem Anblick und bei der Erinnerung, wie sich genau DAS angefühlt hatte. Wer hatte die Photos gemacht. Und WER hatte sie geschickt?

Ich drehte das Bild um und fand auf der Rückseite mit sauberen Lettern geschrieben:

_"Willst du die anderen Bilder auch sehen? Lincoln Square 24. Heute Abend. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns wieder sehen. Colin."_

THE END


End file.
